The carburetor of an internal combustion engine controls the air and fuel mixture entering the cylinders of the engine for ignition. Obtaining a desired fuel-to-air ratio helps the engine operate more efficiently and produce more power. Engine power can be increased by increasing the amount of fuel entering each cylinder. However, simply increasing the amount of fuel to increase power is not enough. Problems occur when the fuel-to-air ratio is too “rich” or too “lean.”
Increasing air flow into the carburetor to mix with the fuel is often problematic, particularly in racecar applications. The air intake opening of conventional carburetors allow a certain volume of air to enter the carburetor in a given amount of time. The volumetric flow rate of the carburetor can limit how much fuel can be mixed with the air entering the cylinders, and how much power the engine will produce. Air scoops and cowl intakes located by the windshield help direct compressed air into the carburetor when the vehicle is moving. Compressed air increases the amount of air entering the carburetor. More air means more fuel can be mixed with that air, which allows the engine to produce more power. Still, air scoops and cowl intakes only go so far to increase air flow into a carburetor.
Turbochargers and superchargers are frequently added to increase airflow into a carburetor. These devices typical compress air from about 14.7 psi to about 22 psi to provide about 50 percent more air into the engine. Yet, these devices are frequently inappropriate. They are expensive and prone to braking. In addition, while cowl intakes or air scoops are permitted for many racing events, turbochargers and superchargers are not.
The present invention is intended to solve these and other problems.